It was the best of times It was the worst of times, Peter Remembers
by bookworm4life0812
Summary: Peter remembers Halloweens past. This is a cannon divergent story so please dont flood me telling me how wrong it it. I know. This was made for The Shrieking Shack Society's Halloween Challenge.


**So this was made for the Shrieking Shack Society's Halloween challenge. We had to focus on Halloween and the Marauders. I wanted to do something compeltly different so I chose to work with Peter.**

 **This story is very non-cannon as I am sure you can tell, so please dont bother me with reviews saying so. I really dont care. :) i wanted to do something different and I have done it.**

 **Amazing thanks and love goes to NetirksElocin, M1sch1efManaged and ShayaLonnie for helping me with this idea and seeing it through! You guys rock!**

* * *

 ** _1971_**  
The feast was terrific. The tables had been filled with candy and cakes to celebrate Halloween. For Peter Pettigrew, though, this was the toughest part of being at Hogwarts. Every year, he and his mother would stay up late and eat candy in his bed while she told him stories. This was the first year Peter didn't have that. Instead, he had three other boys his age and a dorm room in the Gryffindor tower. As he trudged up the staircase, Peter's mind went back to his childhood home and his mother.

"Man, that was better than the start-of-term feast," Sirius Black said as he entered the room and threw his robe on his bed.

"I liked all the different types of chocolates," Remus Lupin said as he followed Sirius' example and discarded his robe.

"Hey, Peter. What's wrong? Did you not like the feast?" James Potter asked.

Peter shook his head. "It's not that. You will probably think I'm a baby, but this is the first year I'm not with my mum. Every year, we would climb in my bed and eat sweets, and she would tell me stories," Peter started as he looked down at his bedspread. "This is the first year I'm not there with her."

James sat down on the end of Peter's bed. "You're not a baby. I miss my mum and dad like crazy. Can I tell you something?"

Peter nodded.

"I have a picture of us all under my pillow. I take it out every night before I go to sleep. I didn't want to put it out because I was worried that you guys might think I was a baby," James finished.

Peter was stunned. In the past month, James had quickly become the most popular first year in the whole school. He had friends in every house. Well, except Slytherin, but they stuck to themselves.

"Really?" Peter asked in a small voice.

James got up and walked to his bed. He lifted his pillow and pulled out a picture before walking back over to Peter. "See," he said as he handed Peter the picture.

"Wow," Peter said in awe.

"I miss my parents too, Peter," Remus chimed in. "It's okay to miss them. We are only eleven after all."

"Not me!" Sirius yelled as he walked out of the shared bathroom. "But then again, we all saw how my parents reacted to my sorting. I do miss my baby brother, though. Reg is a good kid. Though, by the time I do go back home, I bet my mother will have brainwashed him into hating me too."

Peter felt better knowing he was not alone in missing his mother.

Suddenly, James jumped up. "I've got an idea! Wait here!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, all the boys, sans James, were washed and in their pajamas, ready for bed. The door swung open revealing James Potter loaded with sweets.

"Wow! Where did you get all of that?" Sirius asked.

"A fifth year told me how to get into the kitchens. I went down there and brought back as much as I could. Grab your blankets everyone! We are having a campout!"

Peter laughed as he grabbed his dark red and gold trimmed blanket and pillow and threw it on the floor. The other boys followed suit, and they soon had a fort made entirely of blankets and pillows surrounding the heater in the middle of the room.

Peter would never forget that first Halloween with his new friends. They stayed up late eating and telling tales, forever bonding the four young wizards.

 _ **1972**_

Their second Halloween together started the same as the one prior. As soon as they returned to their dorm, all the boys created their fort, while Sirius was the one to retrieve the treats from the kitchen. As soon as he was back, the four friends settled down and dove into the pile of sweets in front of them.

"So, Remus, we wanted to ask you something," James announced once the treats had been eaten.

All of the color in Remus' face drained as he looked at his friends.

"We couldn't help but notice you get sick a lot," James started.

"In fact, you get sick every month," Sirius continued.

"Always on the full moon," finished Peter.

Remus looked at the ground sadly. He knew what they were asking. He thought this would be the end of his time at Hogwarts. Once everyone knew, he would get booted out.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked.

Remus wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I will tell Professor Dumbledore in the morning that I need to leave. I will sleep out in the common room for the night. I understand that you wouldn't want to be in the same room as a monster."

Peter leaned over and smacked Remus in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Did you hear any of us say we didn't want you in here?" he questioned.

Remus looked at the other boys' faces. Each one of them was looking at him with concern and affection in their eyes. Remus could not see any fear. "But… but… I'm a monster."

"No, you're not. You're Remus," James stated firmly. "You just happen to have a furry little problem once a month. You're our friend. We just wanted to know why you didn't tell us? Do you not trust us?"

"No! It's not that!" Remus countered back. "Look, Dumbledore put himself on the line by letting me in here. I was told to keep my problem a secret. If anyone found out, I would be arrested and hauled in front of the Ministry. Plus, for the first time, I had friends. I didn't want to lose that. I thought you all would hate me because of what I am."

Sirius spoke up from his blanket. "You can't help it, mate. Just like I can't help it that I'm a Black. We didn't choose it. If we could, I would so not be the son of Walburga and Orion Black."

Remus looked at his friends again. He could see the acceptance in their eyes. Remus was overwhelmed with emotions and started to cry. As he cried, each one of his friends came and sat beside him.

"We could never hate you, Remus. We'll protect you. We won't let anyone else find out. We swear," James said.

All four boys fell asleep that night curled around the heater. They knew something had changed in their relationships with each other. They were more than friends now; they were family.

 _ **1973**_

Remus and Peter returned to their dorm alone after the feast. Both were worried about James and Sirius, who had not been seen since before dinner.

"What if Snivellus found them alone and locked them up somewhere?" Peter asked Remus as soon as the door to their room closed.

Remus shook his head. "Couldn't be Snape. He was in the library with Evans until the feast. And I doubt he could take them both at the same time."

Peter was about to say something else when the door burst opened, and James and Sirius barreled into the room.

"Where were you two? You missed the feast," Remus questioned.

"Remus! Peter! You are never going to believe what we found!" Sirius exclaimed.

"So, we were trying to find a place to hide from Filch," James started.

"We may have trapped Ms Norris in a pumpkin," Sirius interrupted.

"And we were running on the third floor and decided to hide behind that statue of the one-eyed witch."

"And it moved a little, so we pushed it to the side."

"And we discovered a passageway."

"And the best part is where it comes out in," Sirius finished looking at James.

"Honeydukes!" both boys exclaimed together.

Peter smiled. "Really? Directly into Honeydukes?"

James and Sirius both started pulling candy out of their pockets, showing them to Remus and Peter.

"I want to see this," Remus proclaimed.

James nodded. "Figured you would. We can all fit under my dad's cloak."

Sirius shook his head as James dug in his truck for the newest aid for causing mischief. "Really wished your dad would have given you that sooner. So many pranks wasted."

"How many secret passageways does that make now?" Peter asked James.

James tilted his head a bit and thought. "Twelve. I think. Most are to other parts of the castle, but this one makes three that lead out of the castle."

"We really need a better way of listing the passageways than having James memorize them all," Remus remarked.

Peter looked up from lacing his trainers. "What about a map? One that would show all of Hogwarts."

Sirius slapped Peter's back loudly. "That's an excellent idea, Pete."

Peter blushed as he gathered around the others while the cloak was thrown over them all.

After they had come back that night from exploring, Peter knew they would start brainstorming the map.

 _ **1974**_

"ERG! This sucks!" Sirius yelled as he threw himself back on his blanket on the floor.

Peter opened his eyes and sighed. As per normal, the boys of Gryffindor had piled their blankets on the floor as soon as the feast was concluded. That is, all except for Remus, who was currently hidden in the Shrieking Shack waiting for the moon to rise. James, Sirius, and Peter decided to use this time to focus on their Animagus meditations. While James and Sirius already had their forms, Peter was struggling.

"We have been working on this all summer, and still we aren't closer to achieving it!" Sirius whined.

Peter shook his head at Sirius' rant. He looked over at James and was stunned to see the black-haired boy had managed to stay in his meditation. Peter was about to reply to Sirius, when they both jumped at a loud scream next to them.

"AHHH!" James yelled as his hand flew to the top of his head.

Peter was surprised when he looked, as he did not see hair as much as he did the huge antlers sprouting out of James' head.

James jumped up and ran over to the mirror in the bathroom. "Bloody hell! How am I supposed to leave the room?!"

Sirius and Peter took one look at each other and burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Oi! Laugh it up! I'm serious! I can't go to class looking like this!" James yelled at them, becoming more frustrated with each passing minute.

Sirius sat up and wiped the tears away from his eyes still chuckling. "You're not serious. I am!"

Peter shook his head at his friends as James tackled Sirius back to the ground.

"James, the book says you just have to go back and meditate and think of your original body," Peter explained once Sirius managed to use the added weight of the antlers to throw James off of him.

"Easy for you to say. I don't see you with a pair of bloody antlers coming out of your head," James muttered under his breath as he sat back down.

Soon enough though, James managed to transform back to his regular self. Worn out by all the excitement, they decided it was time to turn in for the night.

While James and Sirius had no problems getting to sleep, Peter tossed and turned. Finally, he sat up and pushed himself back against his trunk. He stared at the fire going in the heater and wondered if he would ever be able to transform like his friends. Peter heard some rustling and turned to find James sitting up staring at him.

"What's wrong, Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "Just thinking."

James stood up carefully and made his way over and sat down next to Peter. "Thinking about what?"

Peter sighed. "I don't think I will ever be able to transform. You and Sirius already know your forms. I can't even get that far. I should just forget about it. I'm never going to be good enough. I'm just too stupid."

James looked at Peter. "Peter, you are not stupid. What we are doing is advanced magic. Not many grown wizards and witches even attempt it. We are doing this for Remus."

"That makes it worse. I'm holding you guys back," Peter interrupted.

"No, you're not," James said forcefully. "Who was it that thought of making a map? Who is the one who has read every single book on animagus training there is in the library? You did, Peter. That's what is holding you back. You don't believe in yourself. You, Peter Pettigrew, are a true Gryffindor. You are brave, and loyal, and courageous. Even trying to do this shows that. Stop worrying about how far Sirius and I are, and just let it come to you. I know you can do it because I believe in you."

Peter continued to stare at the fire as it dwindled down. James clasped his shoulder before he stood up and went back to his bed on the floor. Peter thought of what James had said. If James believed in him, then he should too. Newly determined, Peter laid his head on his pillow and cleared his mind before falling asleep.

When he awoke, he knew his form.

 _ **1975**_

"What about Bambi?" Sirius suggested as the now fifteen-year-olds gathered around the heater for their post Feast bash.

"No way! I am a majestic, tall, wonderful—"

"Baby deer?" Peter interrupted, laughing.

James threw a handful of Bertie Bott's beans at both Peter and Sirius for laughing at him.

That past full moon, the three joined Remus in the shack as their animal alter egos. Remus had never had a full moon go so smoothly. Not one new scar. Since that night, they decided they should name their animals. They would also be using these names on the newly finished map, so it had to be good.

"Well, Sirius, you are a dog, so I vote for Fleabag for your name," James retorted.

"Oh, very funny. I'll have you know, I don't have fleas," Sirius bit back tossing a stray bean at James' face. "You should be named Prongs, because the first time you accidentally transformed you were stuck with those antlers."

James tilted his head from side to side, thinking about it. "I actually like that," he declared after letting it roll around for a moment.

"Going by that logic, we should call you Padfoot, Sirius. Your first time you were stuck with padded feet like a dog," Peter chimed.

"Oh, don't remind me about that. Those things hurt to walk on. It took me two days to get them to go away. But I guess I can do that." Sirius surrendered. "That will mean your name is Wormtail, Peter."

Peter nodded."Figured that. Still have nightmares about having to go to McGonagall's class with a tail, though. I swear she was going to turn into a cat and chase me."

Everyone laughed at the thought of their very strict deputy headmistress chasing their friend down the corridors in her cat form.

"What about me?" Remus piped in. "I don't really know what part of me transforms first. Muzzle or bones."

The air grew still as that thought sunk in. As much as they joked about their forms, they did it all for Remus. So he wouldn't be alone when he changed every full moon.

"Every full moon," thought Peter. "What about Moony? You transform because of the moon. It is the only time you are not Remus."

"Moony. Yeah, I like that," James proclaimed.

"Good job, Wormtail," Sirius added as he propped his head on his arms as he laid back. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. The Marauders."

"Why do I have to be first?" Remus complained.

Sirius shrugged. "You're the oldest. Or at least you act like it most of of the time. Seemed easier that way."

Remus tossed an empty chocolate frog box at Sirius' head.

"Oi! You keep acting like that, and you will lose your top billing, Moony," Sirius teased.

"Thank you guys," Remus said tenderly. "Really. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you would do something like that for me. You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have."

Peter slung his arm around Remus' shoulder. "You would do the same for any of us, Moony. Besides, Marauders forever! Right?"

Remus nodded. "Right."

 _ **1976**_

"Good time, Pads?" Peter asked as Sirius strutted into the dorm, with a grin that could be seen from the astronomy tower.

"Wonderful, actually. Did you know it gets really hot in the passage behind the mirror with the door closed?" Sirius replied as he tossed his already messed up tie on his bed. "Wormtail? Are you here alone? Where's Moony and Prongs?" Sirius asked.

Peter looked up from his book. "Moony is doing patrols with Evans, and Prongs said he ate too much at the feast, so he went to the hospital wing. Moony said he and Evans would swing by after their rounds and pick him up."

Sirius looked at Peter with a strange look on his face. "Have you been up here alone since the feast?"

Peter shrugs. "Yeah. It's not really a big deal. I'm not eleven anymore. We don't always need to spend Halloween together, Pads."

"Not the point. Moony I can understand to a point, but Prongs? Did he really have to go to the hospital wing, or is this just his latest attempt at getting Evans to notice him?"

"I think he did it for Lily. He knew he would be out past curfew and Moony would pick him up. Why?" Peter asked as he set his book on the table by his bed.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "She is going to end up killing him one of these days."

Peter nodded. He knew, as did the whole school of James' obsession with Lily Evans. Too bad she couldn't stand him.

"Why didn't you use the map to find me then when they left?" Sirius questioned.

"Like I said, it's not that big of a deal. You were out on your date, Moony has rounds, and Prongs needs his daily rejection from Evans before everything can end. I'm fine hanging out up here reading."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Peter's statement. "Doesn't matter. The only time we have ever spent Halloween separated was not by choice fourth year. If I would have known Prongs was going to slip out, I wouldn't have gone out."

"Really Sirius, it's okay," Peter tried to say, but he was cut off by Sirius.

"I don't care if I am out with a girl or not. Next time, come find me. Remember, Marauders forever. Now, when does Moony and Evans' rounds end?"

Peter looked at his watch quickly. "In thirty minutes they should be back. Might be a little longer since they have to pick up Prongs, though."

Sirius smirked. "Perfect."

Thirty minutes later

"I swear, my darling Lily flower, I really was sick. The very thought of not being with you makes me ill," James proclaimed as he entered the common room on the heels of Lily Evans.

Lily shouted in frustration, "I will give you something to go to the hospital wing for if you don't stop flirting with me! How many times do I have to tell you? I'M NOT INTERESTED!" She turned and quickly went up the staircase to her room.

"Strike out again, Prongs?" Sirius asked as he sat up on the couch.

James shook his head. "One of these days, she will see that she wants me," he said with a laugh.

Peter shook his head in disbelief. Lily Evans would never give James the time of day. "Why don't you guys go change? We can play a game of Exploding Snap before we turn in tonight."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Remus said as he grabbed James by the ear and dragged him away from the girls' staircase.

Once they were up the stairs, Sirius and Peter looked at each other and started chuckling.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"AHH! NOT IN MY HAIR!"

"PADFOOT! WORMTAIL!" both young men shouted.

Sirius and Peter lost control of their laughter as James and Remus came down the stairs covered in syrup and feathers.

"Happy Halloween!" Sirius managed to choke out through his laughter.

Remus and James tried not to laugh, but one look at each other caused them to burst out alongside Peter and Sirius.

"Fine, I guess we deserved that," James finally said after he caught his breath. "Wormtail, you are on snack detail this year. My cloak is on my bed. I need a shower."

"Aww. I like you this way. Maybe we should rename you and Remus, Feathers and Flight," Peter joked.

James swung his hand at Peter, who quickly dodged it and ran up the stairs to retrieve the cloak.

This had been one of the best Halloweens Peter could remember.

 _ **1977**_

Remus, Sirius, and James were worried. During the feast, McGonagall had asked for a word with Peter and he never returned. As soon as they were excused, the three remaining Marauders ran back to their tower.

"I'll get the map," James said as they raced up the winding stairs and threw open the door.

However, they did not need the map to find their missing friend. There on his bed, was Peter. He was curled up in a ball, and the boys could tell he had been crying for some time. Now, even more worried, the boys ran to Peter's side.

"Wormtail?" Remus asked gently. "What's wrong?"

Peter said nothing; he just handed Remus a single piece of parchment. Remus quickly read the tear-stained words written there.

 _My darling Peter,_

 _I wish very much I did not have to write you this letter. As you know, your father has had some financial troubles in the past, troubles that have only gotten worse. He has managed to gamble away whatever money we did manage to save. Rather than facing ruin, your father killed himself late last night, while I was asleep. I discovered his body this morning when I went into the dining room for breakfast._

 _I am so sorry, my son. Plans for his funeral are already being made. It will be a simple affair for the lack of funds. I understand if you wish to return home; however, I urge you to stay in school. Professor McGonagall has assured me that you will be looked after during this time, and your education is so very important, especially in your N.E.W.T year. I know you will be worried for me, my darling, but I will be fine. Mr and Mrs Farrow from across the way have been with me all day._

 _I love you with all of my heart._

 _Mum_

Remus finished the letter in silence, staring at the crying mess that was his best friend. He couldn't understand how someone could do something like this.

"What's the letter say, Moony?" Sirius asked, trying to lean over to read it.

Remus handed the letter silently to Sirius and proceeded to lie down next to Peter while wrapping his arms around his friend to hold him.

"I'm so sorry, Peter…. I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over as Peter rocked violently while crying. Remus held on, knowing that Peter needed his friends now more than ever.

As soon as Sirius was finished with the letter, he handed it to James and stood up. He quickly transformed into Pads and jumped back onto Peter's bed, burrowing his face in between Peter's arms in front. Peter buried his face into Padfoot's soft black fur and let out another heartbreaking wail.

James, too, read the letter. By the end of it, he felt sick and horrified for his friend. He set the letter back on Peter's side table and laid down on the other side of Padfoot and held on tightly to his friends.

Even though the bed was way too small for all four boys to be sharing, no one moved, and no one spoke. They all held on to Peter while he cried for his father.

Peter finally managed to settle down and tried to dislodge himself from the pile of his friends when there was a knock at the door. Sirius jumped out of the bed and quickly returned back to his human form before sitting back down on the bed, while James walked over and answered the door. He opened the door just enough to see Lily Evans on the other side.

"It's time for us to do our rounds, Potter," she announced once she saw who answered the door.

James ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Yeah, I can't tonight, and neither can Remus. You have to get someone else to cover for me tonight."

Lily looked at him like he was insane. "What are you talking about Potter? You are Head Boy! You have a duty you need to do. I won't let you skive off because you and your friends want to plan some stupid prank!"

James opened the door just wide enough to leave the room and close it behind him. "Look, Evans. I know my duty as Head Boy. I have taken it very seriously until tonight. But I have something else that trumps that, and so does Remus. Get someone else."

Lily stood as straight as she could and looked James in the eye sternly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go to McGonagall right now and tell her you are refusing to do your job?"

"Because Peter's father just killed himself!" James hissed lowly at her.

Lily took a step back and continued to stare at James. "What?" she asked.

James put his hands to his face and ran them up and through his hair before looking back at the girl of his dreams. "Look, we got back from the feast and found Peter in his bed. He got a letter from his Mum telling him his father killed himself last night. He needs his friends right now. If you have a problem with that, then go to McGonagall, I don't care. I like you, Lily. I have been trying to get you to go out with me since first year. But if you keep telling me to abandon my friend when he needs us the most, then you are not the person I thought you were."

Lily looked down at her feet sadly. She knew the Marauders were closer than just friends; they were brothers. Trying to come between them was never a smart thing. She had seen girls going after Sirius try it, and they found out the hard way.

Finally, Lilly looked back up at James. "I'm sorry, James. I will get Abbott to do rounds with me. He is a seventh-year prefect, so it will be okay."

James nodded and started to turn to go back into the room when a small hand fell on his forearm and turned him around.

"Tell Peter I'm so sorry for his loss. Do you guys need anything? I know you have that tradition of going down to the kitchens on Halloween. I can bring something back for you all," Lily said in a small voice.

James gave a small smile. "I guess some hot chocolate would be good. Peter really loves cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties too, if it's not too much trouble. And please don't tell anyone. I don't think Peter needs everyone feeling sorry for him right now."

Lily nodded. "I am sorry, James, about everything," she declared before turning and walking away.

James walked back into the dorm room with a small smile on his face. Peter, Sirius, and Remus had moved from Peter's bed to the floor, already spreading out their blankets around the heater.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked as James closed the door behind him.

"Evans. She wanted to remind me about rounds tonight," James responded as he grabbed his blanket and threw it down with the others.

Peter looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Prongs. You should have gone with her to do your rounds. You are Head Boy. Plus, I know how long you have been trying to get her to spend time with you."

James shook his head. "Peter, you are my best friend. You mean more to me than Lily Evans ever could. If she couldn't understand you needed us all tonight, then she is not someone I want to be around. I did have to tell her why. Well, really I got mad at her and sort of blurted it out. But she won't tell anyone."

All of a sudden, there was a pop, and a house-elf was standing in the middle of the blankets on the floor holding a tray of four hot chocolate mugs.

"Missy Head Girl asked Twinkle to bring misters food. She says to make sure you get whatever you want tonight," Twinkle said in a high pitched voice.

"Well, look at that," Sirius mumbled under his breath. "She must have run down there."

The boys drained the cups and sat around the heater. Peter told them all stories of his father, and by the time they went to sleep, they were all curled around him again.

Lily Evans returned to her dorm after her rounds and found all of her roommates asleep. Sighing, she walked into the bathroom.

"Twinkle," she called out.

Twinkle popped into the bathroom and gave Lily a bow.

"Yes, Missy Head Girl?"

"Are the boys alright?" she asked the small elf.

Twinkle nodded. "Yes, Missy. They drank their hots chocolate and ate the food Twinkle brought. They is all sleeping now on the floor around each other."

Lily nodded sadly. "Thank you for taking care of them, Twinkle. Remember, don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Twinkle nodded and bowed once more before popping back out of the room. Lily changed into her pajamas and got into bed. As she was sitting there, she thought of James Potter and his fierce devotion to his friends.

 _Maybe he isn't so bad after all_ , Lily thought before she fell asleep.

 ** _1978- First year out of Hogwarts_**

"Tom! Another round over here!" Sirius yelled across the pub. "And then, she starts yelling at me like it is my fault!" Sirius finished as he turned back to face the table.

The Marauders decided to meet that night at the Leaky to celebrate Halloween. It had been four months since graduation, and all four friends had been busy settling down in their post-Hogwarts lives. James was currently living at his family home. His parents had died shortly after they graduated, and James had to step up to be the head of his family. Thankfully, Peter thought, he had Lily by his side to help him through it. Sirius and Remus got a flat in Diagon Alley together. Sirius was currently dating Marlene McKinnon, while Remus was struggling to find a job that would not dismiss him for being a werewolf.

While his friends were all living on their own, Peter had moved back in with his mother. Between taking care of her, and his part-time job at the apothecary tending to the plants, he had not seen his friends in a while. So, when the letter came asking for the group to meet on Halloween, Peter couldn't wait.

"Well, Pads, you did scare her while she was cooking. It kind of is your fault her magic reacted and threw all the food at you," Remus said as he shook his head at Sirius' story.

"Maybe, but I still say I won in the end. All the food made a mess, which meant a shower, which Marlene was happy to join," Sirius finished as he grabbed his drink to take a swig.

Peter shook his head with a smile on his face. He had missed his friends.

"Prongs? How's Lily doing?" Peter asked changing the subject.

James smiled broadly. "She is excellent. She said to tell you all hi, by the way. She is hanging out with the girls tonight and finishing up the wedding plans."

"I still say someone should check her for brain damage, for agreeing to marry you," Remus joked.

James swatted at Remus laughing. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. That woman is the best thing to happen to me besides you three. And here in a few months, she will be Mrs Lily Potter."

"I'm happy for you, Prongs. Lily is a great woman," Peter contributed.

James smiled as he toasted Peter. "Thanks, Wormtail. By the way, how's your mum doing?"

Peter looked down at his glass and shrugged. "She has her good days and her bad days. I'm taking her to the Healer next week. Hopefully, they will be able to tell why her magic has been off."

"Well, if you need anything, you know you can always come to me," James stated.

Peter nodded. "I know. Hopefully, it's just a simple fix. The past year has been hard on her. Losing Dad really hit her hard."

James nodded, understanding how hard it would be to loose someone you love. "Well, if you need anything, Pete, you know you can count on us."

Peter saw Sirius and Remus nodding in agreement with James statement.

"I know that. Thanks, guys. It's probably no big deal."

 ** _1979- Second year out of Hogwarts_**

"Watch it!" a voice called out as Peter swiftly made his way down the dark, dank, alley that was Knockturn.

Peter didn't speak as he continued to search the decrepit building's names for the one he was searching. He was about to give up and turn around when he saw it. There hanging by one corner was a sign that read 'The Black Cat'. Peter entered the building and took in a quick scan of the room. The entire floor was dark and smelt like mold and decay. This was as far away from the warm and cozy feeling of the Leaky Cauldron as it could get.

Peter wished he could be anywhere but here at that moment, but he had to see this through. He knew this was a long shot, and if any of his friends found out, they would be pissed at him. Another quick scan of the patrons revealed the person Peter sought sitting alone in the corner. Gathering up all of his Gryffindor bravery, Peter walked towards the man's table.

The man kept his head down as he spoke to Peter as he sat down opposite him. "What do you want?"

"I was told by someone that you could help me," Peter explained, trying to keep his voice steady.

The man took a sip from the amber liquid in front of him before speaking again. "And why would I want to help you?"

Peter took a deep breath. It was now or never. "My mother is sick. Very sick. None of the healers at St. Mungo's can help her, or even have the faintest clue as to what's wrong with her. It is like she is losing her magic. Everyday she gets sicker, and everyday I have to watch as she slips farther away."

"And what do you expect me to do about this, boy?" the man questioned, never lifting his gaze from the table or lowering his hood.

"I've heard whispers of you. People say you have powers that no one else has. They say that you can do the impossible," Peter responded.

"And just what do you intend to give me if I can fix this problem your mother is having?"

"I have some gold-"

The man waved a dismissive hand at Peter, cutting him off. "I don't want gold. Go now, before I get upset!"

"I will do whatever you want, give you whatever you want! Just, please! Help my mum; she is all I have left," Peter exclaimed.

The man sat there quietly. Finally, he spoke. "I don't have the ability to do as you've asked. However, I do know someone who does. I work for him. You can call me a public face of sorts. He doesn't like going out much these days, you see. You will have to meet with him personally."

The alarms in Peter's head started going off, but he ignored them at the slightest chance of healing his mum. "Fine. Take me to him, please."

Under his hood, the man gave an evil smile. He stood from the table and motioned for Peter to follow. Peter quickly stood and trailed behind the man as they left the dark pub.

"We will have to apparate to the person you are seeking," the man said as they turned and darted in between the buildings.

Peter nodded and took ahold of the man's arm.

The feeling of being pushed through a straw never got any better for Peter. No matter how many times he did it.

They appeared with a small pop, and Peter took a look around at his new location. They definitely weren't in London anymore. In front of his eyes, Peter saw a large manor. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He was still looking around when the man from the bar grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the front door.

"Before we go inside, there are some things you need to know," The man said as he stopped suddenly in front of the door. "First things first- EXPELLIARMUS!"

Peter watched in horror as his wand flew from his pocket into the man's outstretched arm.

"Now that's out of the way, listen closely, Pettigrew," the man stated.

"How do you know my name?"

The cloaked man gave a sickening laugh, and Peter knew this was bad. "Are you really that stupid? I know who you are. Just as you know who I am."

"Wh- who are you?" Peter stammered out.

"Not important right now," The man said with a wave of his hand. "What is important is this; when you enter this house, if you even think of doing anything stupid, you will regret it. Got that?"

Peter nodded weakly as the man grabbed his arm again, opened the door and pulled Peter inside.

Peter looked around at his new surroundings and felt his stomach turn. He may not know where he was, but he did know the people he saw walking in the halls. Death Eaters, Peter thought. The man continued to pull Peter deeper into the house finally releasing him in front of a large dark red door. The man rapped three times, and the door swung open. As soon as the door opened, Peter wanted to run.

There in the front of the dark hall, sitting on a raised chair was Voldemort. His dark hair slicked back, while his dark eyes stared deep into Peter's. Peter quickly turned his eyes to the ground.

This is great! Peter thought. I'm surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort. I'm never getting out of here.

"Peter Pettigrew. What a surprise!" Voldemort's silky voice called out. "What can I do for you?"

A couple of Death Eaters laughed as Peter was thrown on the ground in front of Voldemort.

"I have heard your mother is not doing well. Shame, really. It is always sad to hear that powerful, pureblood witches and wizards are sick. I think, perhaps, we could make a deal."

Peter forced the bile in his throat back down before answering. "Why would I ever make a deal with you? You are a monster!"

Voldemort laughed. "You really don't have a choice, I'm afraid. If you don't agree to the deal, my associates will go to your house. Since your mother's magic is draining, she will not be able to fight back. They will bring her back here to me. How long do you think her mind will hold under the cruciatus? I hear it can be quite painful."

Peter's eyes filled with terror and tears. He wished he would have listened to his gut and never tracked down the cloaked man.

"After that, of course," Voldemort continued. "We will find your friends. You will be forced to watch as they are killed in front of your eyes. So, you see, it really is in everyone's best interest for you to accept my offer now, while I'm feeling generous."

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Voldemort answered. "However, I've come up with a perfect solution. I will agree to help your mother with her ailment, and you will agree to fulfill whatever I determine at a later date."

Peter knew there was no way out of this mess with his life without agreeing. However, he still held out some hope that he would be able to get out and inform Dumbledore. Slowly, Peter nodded.

"I agree," He said, his voice full of fear.

Voldemort's face split open with an evil smirk. "Excellent. Now then, I have already had a contract drawn up. I knew you would see reason," he explained as he waved his wand.

A table appeared in front of Peter. On the top was a long piece of parchment with the words Contract between Peter Pettigrew and The Dark Lord Voldemort written on the top in dark red ink. Next to the contract was a single quill and inkpot.

Peter looked over the contract quickly. It was pretty straight forward. It said Voldemort agreed to help cure Peter's mother in exchange for an undecided amount or favor. It was at the bottom that Peter felt his plans all explode. There was a very clear clause about keeping the whole exchange a secret. If Peter informed anyone in the Order of the exchange, not only would his mother be killed, but so would his friends and finally him.

Surrounded by Death Eaters, Peter knew he had no choice. He quickly dipped the quill in ink and signed his name at the bottom.

"Perfect," cooed Voldemort as he too signed the contract. "I will have my associate take you back now. Remember, you can't say a word of this to anyone. You will receive a package in a couple of days. Give it to your mother. It will help. I'll contact you once I've made my mind on how you will repay my kindness."

An arm grabbed Peter, and before he knew it, he was being dragged back out of the room and out the front door. He felt the pressure as the cloaked man apparated them to their previous location in between the buildings of Knockturn Alley.

"Remember," The man said. "One word of this to anyone, and you, your mother, and your friends are all dead."

Peter nodded quickly, and the man pushed Peter away from him and threw his wand at Peter's feet before returning into the pub. Peter grabbed his wand from the ground and quickly made his way back up the row of falling buildings until he reached Diagon Alley. Peter was still thinking about the strange turn of events that had just happened when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of his mind.

"Wormtail!" Sirius exclaimed. He was out of breath as he faced Peter. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Peter shook his head. "Sorry, Padfoot. I was busy in my head, I guess."

"Well, are you ready?" Sirius asked.

"Ready?" Peter questioned back. "Ready for what?"

Sirius looked at Peter and gave him a funny look. "Dinner with Prongs and Lily. Remember?"

Peter felt as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped on his head at those words. How could he face his friends after what he just did?

"You okay, Peter?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

Peter nodded quickly and tried to force a smile on his face. "Yeah. Of course. Sorry, things have just been so busy. Between my Mum and the Order, I must have forgotten."

Sirius nodded again. "I get it. Hell, as much as I love James and Lily, seeing them all lovey dovey makes me gag sometimes. I swear, here soon they will be telling us Lily is pregnant."

Peter gave a shaky laugh and followed Sirius to the end of the Alley. As Sirius disappeared, Peter could only pray that his friends wouldn't be able to figure out what he had done. Or at the very least, if they did, they would understand it.

Taking one last look at the Alley, Peter spun on his heel and disappeared from sight.

 _ **1980 three years after Hogwarts**_

"Peter, how is your mother?" Lord Voldemort asked as Peter picked himself off the ground.

One year. It had been one year since he had signed his life away and every day Peter regretted it more and more.

"She is better, My Lord," he answered.

Voldemort smiled. "I'm glad. As you know, it has been a full year since we have made our deal. I have decided what I would like in return for my generous gift."

Peter felt his knees shaking. He knew he would have to pay up sooner or later. While he was glad his mother's health continued to improve with every potion sent, he wished there was any other way. I should have gone to James or Sirius instead he thought.

Voldemort continued to speak. "I've been disappointed in my friends. They have failed to find the location of some people that are important to me. Perhaps you can help us. I need the location of the Potters."

Peter felt relieved. He knew Voldemort had been searching for the James and Lily as well as the Longbottoms for a while. There had been so much pressure that both families went into hiding under a fidelius charm. Even though Peter knew where James and Lily were, since he was not their secret keeper, he could not tell Voldemort anything.

Peter squared his shoulders as he spoke. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. The Potters have gone into hiding. As I am not their secret keeper I can't tell you where they are."

Voldemort was enraged. "WHO IS THEIR SECRET KEEPER?" He yelled.

"I don't know for sure," Peter lied. He knew Sirius was their secret keeper

"My Lord," a voice called from the back of the room.

Peter watched as Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward to address Voldemort.

"My cousin, Sirius, is best friends with the Potters. I'm sure that if they were going to entrust anyone, it would be that disgrace to the name Black."

Peter went rigid. He refused to raise his eyes from the floor as Voldemort addressed him once more.

"Is this true?"

"I'm not sure. I was only given the slip of parchment. I couldn't tell you who's writing it was."

Voldemort leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin. "Very well. I know Black hasn't been seen in a few months either. So Peter, tell me about his witch, McKinnon, I believe. After that, you will tell me all you know about the remaining Order members starting with Remus Lupin. His sire Greyback is anxious to see him again. This is part of what I want to fulfill your debt."

Peter paled. He tried to fight, but the pull of the magical contract was too strong. As he started telling Voldemort everything he knew, he prayed that everyone would forgive him.

 ** _1981 four years after Hogwarts_**

I knew I should have stayed in my flat tonight! Peter berated himself as he was being drugged in front of Voldemort again.

For months now, Peter had been kept safe inside his one-bedroom flat. The reasoning was because James and Lily decided to change secret keepers after Marlene's death. The Order figured out that Voldemort must have known Sirius was their secret keeper and decided to switch. Peter begged them to reconsider, but James was adamant. So for the last few months, Peter stayed in his flat, making sure Voldemort could not use the contract to make Peter tell him the location of his best friend and his family.

However, that night he left the safety of his flat and it's wards because of a letter he received from his mother. Except it wasn't from his mother at all. It was a trap. Peter flooed into his old living room and was stunned immediately by two Death Eaters. By the time he came to, he was being hurled in front of Voldemort.

"Peter," Voldemort began. "You have been absent for some time now. I have missed you. Tell me, where have you been?"

Peter kept his eyes planted on the floor and kept silent.

"It's no matter now. You see I wanted to give you another gift for being so understanding and helpful. After tonight, no one can stop me, and this will offer you a small amount of protection."

Peter racked his mind trying to think of what it could be that Voldemort was talking about when the questioned was answered.

"Hold out your arm, Wormtail," Voldemort declared.

Peter started shaking his head, but it was futile. Both his arms were restrained as his left arm was stripped of its sleeve and held out to Voldemort as some sort of insane offering.

Voldemort stepped down from his spot and glided over to where Peter was being restrained. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at the bare amount of skin on Peter's left arm.

All Peter knew next was pain. An insurmountable amount of pain is radiating in every nerve of his body. It seemed to go on forever, and when it was finally done Peter looked at his arm and to his horror saw what gift Voldemort had bestowed upon him. There on his pale skin was now a black tattoo of a skull and snake. Voldemort had branded him.

As Voldemort walked back to his chair, the two Death Eaters released Peter and let him slump to the ground. Try as he might; Peter couldn't stop the waves of nausea that flew up his throat. Turning his head to the side, Peter threw up what little food he managed to eat before being taken. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth and turned his head back around.

"Now, that's taken care of, I have heard a very distressing rumor I was hoping you could clarify for me. I have been told that the Potter switched their secret keeper recently from Black to someone no one would suspect. Apparently, this happened right around the time you disappeared. Tell me, Peter. Do these two things have any connection to each other?"

Peter stayed silent and refused to look up from the floor.

There were no words spoken for several minutes. Finally, Peter heard the sound of the door opening once more and someone being dragged in with chains. Taking the risk Peter peeked up from the floor. What he saw chilled him to the bones.

The same two Death Eaters who held him while being branded now stood on either side of Edith Pettigrew. Peter could tell his mother has been silenced as no sound was escaping her mouth, although she was clearly sobbing.

"NO!" Peter screamed. "Please let her go!"

Voldemort laughed at his expression. "I told you what would happen if you tried to not fulfill your end of the deal," he stated with an evil expression on his face. "However, perhaps I will give you a second chance to tell me the truth. Where are the Potters?"

Peter looked at his mother's fearful expression as he tried to fight the compulsion of the contract. He could hear the voices of his friends from the past speaking.

 _You're not a baby, Peter_

 _Peter! You're brilliant!_

 _Marauders forever, Wormtail!_

 _You guys are my best friends._

 _We love you, Peter_

 _Harry, meet your uncle Peter. He loves you as much as we do._

 _Peter, you are one of my best friends. You also brave and smart. Sirius is too obvious. We think they know he is our secret keeper, and Moony is busy undercover. There no one else I can trust my family with._

Peter closes his eyes as a couple of tears fall. Forgive me, James.

"Godric's Hollow. They are hiding in Godric's Hollow," Peter choked out through the tears and pain.

Voldemort smiled as he stood and walked to stand over Peter. "Very good. Thank you, Wormtail. You have been most helpful."

He didn't say another word as he walked out of the room and closed the doors. Before he knew it, Peter was disarmed and bound to the wall facing his mother. Peter is forced to watch as they do the same to his mother, before starting to Cruico her.

"STOP IT! I DID WHAT HE ASKED! STOP IT!" He screamed to no avail. Finally, a green jet of light hit Edith Pettigrew in the chest, and she fell to the ground.

Peter was sobbing as he watched his mother fall. He did not see the two Death Eaters walk over to him and release the bonds holding him to the wall before setting the turning the torture onto him.

Peter did not know how long he was held under the curse. The only thing he knew was the pain. It was as if his whole body was on fire and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Finally, the spell was released. One of the Death Eaters walked over and kicked Peter in the face breaking his nose.

"That was for trying to run, and for hesitating in front of the Dark Lord!" he hissed in his ear, before standing up and walking out of the room together with the other unknown Death Eater.

Peter gathered as much strength as he could and crawled over to his mother's still body. He gathered her up and set her body on his lap as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Mum," He sobbed as he held her close. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Peter took one last look at his mother's body and set it back down on the floor. He had to try to get to James' before Voldemort did. He had to try to warn them. Peter stumbled around the room searching for his wand. He finally found it tucked away behind the large and ornate tapestry. Running as fast as he could, while still suffering the after effects of the cruciatus, Peter made his way out of the house. As soon as he cleared the wards, he gripped his wand tightly and focused on the little village that was home to the Potters.

Peter knew he was too late the second he arrived. It wasn't the appearance of the house that gave it away, rather the smell of explosions that he smelt long before he saw the house that gave it away.

As he rounded the corner, he finally saw the house. The once idyllic cottage that was the home of James, Lily and baby Harry was now destroyed. The front door had been blown clean off its hinges, as was the gate to the garden. There was a massive hole in the roof right above where Peter knew the nursery was located.

He knew his friends were dead. He knew he had failed them. He knew Sirius would be coming after him. Sirius would not stop until Peter answered for the Potters. Peter knew he would have to answer for this as well as the crimes of passing information for the past year that lead to the deaths of the Prewett twins as well as Sirius' girlfriend and her whole family. Peter knew with the mark on his arm and the deaths he was indirectly responsible for; he would never be free again.

Peter turned to the house once more. "I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger, James," he whispered before he turned away from the house and disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **I said I wanted something different. Lol so how did you like it? Did I make you cry? Lol**


End file.
